The Walking Dead
by PirateMonkey97
Summary: Oliver Hunter is a War veteran and later, a police officer. When the dead start to rise and eating people, he runs with his wife, Karen. When she dies he decides to stay in Macon and look for supplies. When a car races past and stops, his adventure in the land of the dead starts.
1. The Pharmacy

Oliver had been in Macon for the entire time since the dead came back. He wasn't sure if there were others, but he couldn't be alone anymore. If he saw anyone he would make sure they were good before walking towards them. he woke up and almost immediately went to grab his cap. When he grabbed it, he was thinking of his wartime buddy, Larry.

 _"I hope you made it out of this shit, Larry."_ Oliver thought as he looked out the window and saw a dozen Dead-heads.

"Holy shit." He said as he saw the Dead-heads. He ran to the stairs and ran to the top of the building, finding a board of wood in the way of the door. he pushed it away no problem. When he looked onto the street, they were gone. He saw a lone dead-head in the alley to the left of him as he looked down.

He looked to the next building across and saw that it wasn't very for, and that the board should suffice getting to the other side. After the supply run he went on yesterday, he found some nails. He didn't want to get caught up with a herd of the dead. So he went through the building to find a hammer to no avail. He had no other options- safe options- but to go to grab all he had, which wasn't much, just the clothes on his back, A multi-tool, some rope, an AK47, a Berretta M9, a Military grade knife and some binoculars.

He went down and looked at the dead-head and it saw him. He looked at his stump of a hand, He was lucky to be ambidextrous, otherwise he probably wouldn't have made it. He thought of his wife, Karen, and looked to his dagger.

"this is for you, Karen." Oliver said, teary-eyed. He took his knife out of the holster, held it with his left hand, and walked fast to the Dead-head straight ahead and realised that it was his neighbour that had been recently turned. he drove the knife straight into the skull of the Dead-head and it fell limp easily. He heard a growl coming from in front of him. He pulled his knife out of the Dead-head's skull and looked up to see three Dead-head's 10 feet ahead of him. He felt fear through every Artery and Vein flow through him. He stood strong and holstered his knife and pulled his gun out.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

He shot two Dead-head's in the head and the last in the chest and it still came at him. He shot the Dead-head in the forehead and it went down.

"In the head, Oliver. Remember that." Oliver told himself, like that of his father telling Oliver to remember stuff while he was learning how to shoot at age ten.

* * *

Wyatt was the more level headed of the two best friends. He was the one to stop doing weed when the Walkers came about. He needed to give Eddie a reality check. So he chucked out the weed, Eddie kept asking for it and Wyatt kept saying he hadn't seen it.

They were taking a road through Macon, speeding as always when Wyatt, who was looking out the window at the time, saw a very dark skinned and long haired man in an alleyway. He told Eddie to stop and he did. They got out and went to the alleyway and didn't see him. They heard a gun cock behind them and they turned around, as quick as the flash and Eddie got his gun and aimed it straight at the mans face.

"What are you doing here?" The man said, as he moved his gun to aim at Eddie's head.

"Hey, man, we... I thought you could use some help so we got out of our car over there and went to help you. Simple as that." Wyatt said, as he looked at the gun pointed to Eddie's head. "Hey, Eddie, put the gun down. I'm Wyatt, and this shit-bird here is Eddie." Wyatt said as he made Eddie holster the gun.

"I'm Oliver." The man said, Wyatt only now realising that the man had one hand. "I don't think it is safe to be alone. Can I join you?" Oliver said, holstering his gun.

"No way, motherfucker." Eddie yelled.

"Yes, you can. Eddie, look at his right arm." Wyatt said, Eddie realising he only had one arm. "Come on." Wyatt said to Oliver.

"How did you lose your arm Oliver? If you don't mind me asking?" Eddie asked as they got in the car.

"It was cut off by my enemy while I was in the army. I was interrogated." Oliver said, not minding the conversation he longed for since his wife died.

"Sorry to hear it." Wyatt said as they drove off

* * *

The car ran out of gas and they had to walk. Eddie suggested that they look for supplies. Ever since Wyatt chucked the weed out, he had become a better survivor. He kept asking for it but not as much.

"Hey, Oliver, let's check that pharmacy out, see if there are any supplies in there." Eddie said, Wyatt agreeing with a head nod. They walked in, Oliver had his Beretta and Wyatt and Eddie had their Glocks. they saw an open door. They walked up to see an old in there, crying, while holding a woman in his hands.

"Sir?" Oliver asked as the man put a gun to her head, said goodbye, and shot her.

"Holy shit." Eddie said quietly.

"Who the fuck are you? Did B send you?" The man said, crying but still having anger flowing through his veins.

"We were looking for supplies for survival. We don't know... whoever this 'B' is. I'm Wyatt, this is Oliver and this is Eddie" Wyatt told him, as quickly as he could.

"If you aren't going to ask, Wyatt, then I will, Who are you?" Oliver said.

"My... John... my name is John Everett."

"Hey, I remember something in the paper said something about a 'Lee Everett'. He killed a state senator." Eddie thought aloud, not helping their current situation.

It was then a Dead-head stumbled in through the front door. John grabbed his to kill it, but couldn't seeing it was his neighbour. Oliver walked up to it and stabbed his knife into it's skull, it was limp almost instantly.

* * *

A brown haired woman, along with several people, are running through the doors of the pharmacy. The brown-haired woman tells an older man to get Mike into the pharmacy.

Oliver and Wyatt grab John and Eddie and drag them into the office. The old man says to check for Walkers and the brown haired woman goes to the office while an Asian man goes to the bathroom, which is locked.

The woman goes into the office to find that Oliver, Eddie and Wyatt were aiming their guns up to her when Oliver recognised her.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked, slowly descending the Beretta down and putting it into the holster. He approached her and gave her a hug, much to his disbelief, she started to cry, remembering everyone she lost on the way here.

"Oli?" Lilly said, sniffling after.


	2. The Others

Lilly couldn't believe that Oliver was alive. She hadn't seen him for 6 months and thought that he left town. She reached his right arm and went down to the stump.

"I... I thought you gone... dead or just gone." Lilly tearfully admitted to Oliver.

"You know I'm too stubborn for that, Lilly." Oliver told her, smirking, Lilly smiled back and looked back to her dad, Larry carrying Mike in after he was trying to escape from a dozen walkers, he fell and landed on glass.

"Is he going to be alright?" Oliver said as he started to walk towards Larry.

"I don't know if he is, but we need to get in the back of the pharmacy." A girl told him. "I'm Carley, By the way"

"Hello, I'm Oliver and those two over there are Wyatt and Eddie. That guy owns the pharmacy and might have the keys." Oliver told Carley.

"I'll do it, Carley, you and Doug should be on the lookout." Lilly told her and Carley obeyed.

"Hey, what's your name?" Oliver asked the Asian man as he looked around for any supplies to take.

"Huh? Oh, the name's Glenn." He said and started to take some food and a hammer he found on the ground.

"Hey, Wyatt, you and Glenn here should go on a run, there's a market not too far from here that may have all the right goods they need for him, and a bit extra. You should get to know these people, they are good people." Oliver said, unsure of that he believed.

"How are you sure? You only know two people here." Wyatt said, as he approached Oliver.

"Because Larry is like me, only trusts the ones he can. I can trust you, he can trust them, so you should trust each other." Oliver told him, and waited for a response.

"Yeah, OK, I'll go with him." Wyatt said. "You Glenn?" Glenn nodded. "C'mon." Wyatt nodded his head to the door.

They exited after Oliver drew a map to where the market was and hopped into Glenn's car and drove in search of the supplies they needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a car, an African-American man, accompanied by a family of three, and a little girl with a hat with the letter 'D' on it, are on the way to Macon when they come across a gas station and decide to get some supplies for the road.

"Hey, Lee, let's check this out. Kat, stay in here with Clem and Duck, we'll be right back." The white man said as he got out of the car and got his knife, which he found on Hershel's farm, just before Shawne got killed.

"Sure, Ken." Lee said to the man and looked back to Clementine. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Lee smiled as he looked away from her and got out of the car, touching the top and giving him a little zap that made him curse.

"How did you meet Katjaa, Kenny?" Lee asked, looking for small talk.

"Well, in the words of Billy Joel, she wounded me with her eyes." Kenny told Lee and chuckled at remembering the lyrics. "We met on one of my visits to the national fishing championships and I saw her eyes and just knew, I just knew she was the one." Kenny finished.

"That's great, I met my wife when I was in hospital, she was visiting her sister and saw me awake and I asked her to get the doctors and then it blossomed into the shit it turned out to. She cheated on me." Lee told him, answering an unasked question.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Kenny said sympathetically.

"Yeah." Lee said, they saw a Walker in the middle of the 1st aisle. Lee walked up to it and stabbed a screwdriver though it's skull and it fell down and he got it back out.

They got everything that was there and left, going into Macon, Lee's hometown.

* * *

"Hey, Oli, I need you for a second." Lilly asked Oliver from over her shoulder. Oliver walked over and was confused as to what happened.

"What do you want, Lil?" Oliver asked.

"John doesn't have the keys, he says his son does." Lilly told him.

"Shit, John, is your son still alive?" Oliver asked.

"No, he isn't, he is outside stuck under one of the electricity poles." John growled at him.

"I'll go get them." Oliver said, getting his gun out almost instantly.

"I'll go with you, it'll give me a chance to say goodbye." John told the duo, teary eyed.

They left the safety of the pharmacy and saw 3 Dead-heads. As they got to the dead figure of John's son, Brett, John said goodbye and grabbed his knife and stabbed it through it's skull. They found the keys and went back inside.

They then heard a car arrive and opened the door to welcome Wyatt and Glenn back in.

* * *

Glenn was nervous to speak with this new guy, he knew the area and all that, but he knew nothing of this new guy.

"Hey, Glenn, what do you do, when the dead aren't around?" Wyatt asked, curiously.

Why would he ask that, the dead are up, dude, who cares what you did. "I delivered pizza's."

"Why would Oliver send you on a scouting mission with me?" Wyatt asked, mostly to himself.

"Maybe because he actually thought he could get a good friendship out of this?" Glenn answered as a question.

"Huh? Oh, maybe, dude. Looks like we're here." Wyatt told Glenn as they saw a market.

"Must be." Glenn answered.

"You take the ones on the left and I'll take the right side." Wyatt ordered Glenn when they got out of the car.

"Right." Glenn answered, and went to check on the left side of the store.

They met back up with food filling the back of the car and even some of the backseats. Then, almost out of nowhere, A Walker came from behind the car and tried to bite Wyatt on the shoulder. Wyatt countered with a duck, kick back to knock it down and smashed his hand on the back of it's head.

Glenn smiled. "Cool." Glenn said, almost laughing like crazy.

"Let's get back, the others will want this shit." Wyatt told him.

* * *

Glenn and Wyatt were back and brought some bandages with them. When they got back, Mike was passed out. That was when they heard another car pull out the front.

"Shit, we can't help them, our group is big enough as it is." Lilly told them, crouching down with no need.

"Hey, you friendly? Trucks ran out of gas." A man with a thick accent said.

"We need to help them Lilly." Carley whispered loudly.

"Holy FUCK!" The man outside yelled and they could hear a Walker attack. Wyatt had had enough and got his gun out, followed by Glenn and Carley.

They shot a walker that was on top of a little boy and got them inside.


	3. The Arguement for Duck

"We can't take risks like this!" Lilly told Carley in a growled voice.

"And we can't just let people die, either!" Carley snapped back at Lilly.

"When I say 'that door stays shut, no matter what' I fucking mean it" Lilly snapped back. "We don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous!" Lilly argued to Carley, looking at Lee and Kenny.

"Worse, they could've led them right to us!" Larry opined in an angry whisper-shout.

"Where the hell is your humanity?" Carley snapped at Larry. "They would've died out there!" Carley finished.

"We have kids with us." Lee told the group, hoping to kill the situation dead.

"I only see one." Oliver said, in a voice that was more of a growl.

"We let them in, what is stopping us from bringing them in?" Glenn asked with genuine curiosity and anger at the same time.

"it's not the same." Lilly growled.

"No, it is the same." Carley snapped.

"They were here before us, so it is fucking different." Lilly snapped, wanting to punch Carley's face.

Clementine grabbed Lee's hand and pulled it down a little bit.

"What is it?" Lee snapped.

"I... I have to pee." Clementine told her carer.

"Then just go!" Lee told the daughter, too caught up in the moment to realise he had been rude to her.

"They've got kids, Lilly." Glenn repeated from Lee.

"Those thing outside don't care." Lilly reasoned with him, angrily.

"Maybe you should go join them then, you'd have something in common!" Kenny angrily told Lilly.

"God damn it, Lilly, you need to control these people." Larry told his daughter off.

"Carley and Glenn just ran out there!" Lilly snapped back at her father, Clementine was walking towards the toilet.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Larry snapped back. "We are in a warzone." Larry said, quieting his voice a little.

"She's the leader here," Lee noted, "but it seems like she is losing control of her people."

"If you were in my shoes, you'd be th-" Lilly started to say before being cut of by Eddie.

"Holy shit." Eddie said, looking at the little boy with muck all over his body. "One of them is BITTEN!" Eddie yelled quietly.

"Oh shit." Lee whispered to himself, looking at all the muck on Duck's body.

"We have to end this, NOW." Larry said, walking towards Duck and his mother, Katjaa.

"Over my dead body." Kenny said, getting in between Larry and his family.

"We'll dig one hole." Larry said, unapologetic.

"No, I'm cleaning him up, there's no bite!" Katjaa said with certainty in her voice.

Lee looked to the boy and his mother with a saddened face.

"Don't you fucking people get it?" Larry snapped. "We've already seen this happen! We let someone with a bite stay, and we all end up bitten." Larry snapped at everyone in the room.

"Shut up." Kenny growled in Larry's face.

"We need to throw him out... o-or smash his head in!" Wyatt said, looking out for the group.

"Kenny, Stop him!" Katjaa squealed.

"Lee, what do we do about this guy?" Kenny asked, keeping his eyes on Larry.

"We kick his ass." Lee answered.

"That's what I was thinking." Kenny answered modestly.

"Everyone, chill the FUCK out!" Carley yelled, trying to calm the situation, slightly working.

"Nobody is doing anything," Lilly told Carley and Larry.

Shut up, Lilly." Larry told his daughter. "And you, shut the FUCK up." Larry continued, turning around to face her, then turning back around to face everyone. "They will find us, and they will get in here and none of this will FUCKING matter. But right now we are going to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny asked, growling.

"He's bitten, that's how you turn!" Oliver reinformed Kenny.

"He's not bitten." Katjaa said, on the verge of tears. "Lee, stop this, it's upsetting him." Katjaa asked Lee, he looks to him with a saddened face for a moment and looks back to Larry.

"OH, I'm upsetting him! Upsetting is getting eaten alive!" Larry angrily informed Katjaa.

"Sit Down!" Lee yelled. "Or that's it!" Lee threatened.

"You gonna whoop me? You and what home-parade?" Larry asked the black man.

"This one." Kenny answered the question directed to Lee.

Larry laughed it off, "Hey, little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can see your dad get his nose broken."

"I'm gonna kill him, Kat, just worry about Duck." Kenny ordered his wife.

"Lee?" Clementine asked trying to open the door to the toilet. At that moment, John, who wanted to stay out of the situation, came out

"Yeah?" Lee asked, more gently than last time.

"I think there is someone in there." Clementine told him.

"It's just locked, the key's behind the counter... probably." Lee told the little girl who went to the counter.

Lee looked back over to Larry, and at that moment he saw his John couldn't fathom words.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here, I'm just looking out for my daughter." Larry told the man in front of him.

"No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid" Kenny tells the old man with the most anger he has built up for a long time.

Lee couldn't even listen to the argument as he was staring bewildered at the sight of John Everett, his father, standing before him.

"... He'll pounce on your little girl. Then there'll be three." Larry told them and it didn't take lee too long to realise what he was talking about.

"He's a little boy, I think we can handle it." Lee told him and smiled at the sight of his father.

"A little boy? He'll be an uncontrollable man-eater." Larry told Lee, pointing to Kenny's family.

"It's not going to happen." Kenny told the man angrily.

"It is, and we're tossing him out NOW!" Larry told Kenny, getting as big as possible to scare Kenny

"No! You don't touch that boy, you don't touch anybody." Lee yelled at the man, "I've got a little girl I am trying to protect in here, too. You wanna get violent, you old FUCK? Well COME ON, you better have a plan to kill me though, because it is me, before anyone else in here!" Lee yelled at the old man, catching him off guard.

That was when they heard a scream, that of a little girl. They all looked over and saw a Walker fall onto the ground of the ground where Clementine was standing before the walker came out.

Lee ran over to Clementine after yelling her name and slipped over and hit his head on the floor he looked up with blurry vision, which came back quickly, to see Clementine getting chased by a walker. He felt compelled to get up and help her, so he did. He ran up to the walker and grabbed it, spun it and then it lunged at him. He was struggling with the walker and then he heard a gunshot and it fell over.

He looked over to where the shot came from and saw Carley.

"You okay?" she asked after lowering her gun.

"Just great, thanks." Lee said, looking down to the Walker.

Then they heard a knocking on the walls and the moans of the dead.

"Uh... guys? Glenn asked in a worrying tone.

They all stayed quiet while they heard the sound of a knocking noise on the side of the drugstore.

"Holy shit." Eddie whispered.

"Shut up, dude." Wyatt ordered.

They heard gunshots on a roof nearby but not near them either.

"Is that military?" John asked, looking to his son with the little girl in his shadow.

"I don't know" Lilly told him.

"Thank god for whatever it is." Glenn said, more to himself than anything.

Larry started to rant about how Carley was stupid to shoot when he clutched his chest and yelled in pain.

"Was he the one bitten?" Lee asked, concerned for his safety.

"No, don't be crazy." Lilly told her. "John, have we got into the pharmacy yet?" Lilly asked him.

"No, I am getting in now." John told her as he was heading inside the office.

"I'll go with you." Lee told his father.

"Ok... son." John told his son, as they walked towards the door, they hugged and greeted each other with open arms.

They walked in and decided to go straight in and talk on the way.

As they got into the office they saw a man on a cot in the middle of the floor.

"That's Mike, He had glass stuck in his leg." John answered an untold question to Lee. "He'll live though." John assured him.

"Hey, let's just get these pills for him, so, where have you been all this time?" Lee asked his father, the answer obvious.

"I've been here, this whole time you were away and since this happened. I answered your question." John said. "Now you answer mine. Why did you kill the state senator?" John asked.

"I knew you were that Lee Everett. You killed a state senator who was sleeping with your wife, everyone in town knew what you did, you might want to keep that to yourself." Carley told the duo from the open office door.

"I was intending to." Lee told Carley.

"Good, don't want Larry on you again."

"'m just gonna go get those pills." Lee said.

He opened the door and walked inside, but the alarm was tripped. Lee told John to get everyone ready to leave.

He ran in, remembered where they kept the nitro-glycerine pills and gave them to Lilly.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I WAS THINKING OF DOING A FANFIC OF THE WALKING DEAD THAT HAD CHARACTERS FROM THE TV SHOW, GAME AND COMIC ALL IN THE SAME GROUP, MOST CHARACTERS WILL BE THE ONES FROM THE TV SHOW, WITH SOME FROM THE GAME AND COMIC. I WILL DO AS MANY AS I CAN FIT IN A 20 PEOPLE GROUP, IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS, IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED**


	4. The Attack on the Pharmacy

Out in the distance a walker sits alone, only to hear alarm bells in a far away place. She has a screwdriver in her shoulder and looks around for the noises origins. It gets up and walks towards where the sound is coming from, it walks by a crashed car with two dead people in it, as the sound gets louder as it walks by a furniture outlet. The sound of the mysterious sound is revealed to be Everett's pharmacy.

* * *

Inside the pharmacy, everyone was getting ready for an attack by the walkers. Duck and Katjaa are walking to the back room and Kenny is ordering everyone around while Lilly makes sure her father is alright.

"Honey, take Duck into the office and barricade the living hell outta the door behind me." Kenny says in an orderly manner. "Glenn, when you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people outta here. Doug, can you help my family barricade the door" Kenny asks the nerd in the room.

"Yeah, sure I can, but I'll need some help, Wyatt, you wanna?" Doug asks very scaredy

"Yeah, I can." Wyatt replies to the man as they head into the office.

"Oliver, Carley, Lee, Eddie, John, make sure our defences stay up until then, and, Lee, I may need that bat that you found in where the meds are in case I run into any of them on the way to my truck." Kenny told him, not asking.

"Here you go." Lee said as he threw the bat over to Kenny.

Then the Walkers started to bash down the door and John remembered something.

"Guys, that door's not locked anymore." John said worriedly.

"Shit!" Kenny said harshly. "You three get on it! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Kenny yelled, pointing at Oliver, Lee and Carley.

As Oliver and Carley were trying to hold the door back, the walkers started to get in. Lee ran as fast as he could towards the door, closing it before the Walkers have time to bite or scratch anyone.

"Hey, Lee, if we don't get through this, I just want to say... you are a great guy and I am sorry for the way I treated you." Oliver told him.

"We will make it through this, Oliver!" Lee yelled but with compassion.

"Oh, shit!" Carley said when the glass window broke and she got off the door to shoot them and went to get some more ammo, leaving Eddie to go to the door.

"Hey, Clem, can you find something for me to stick between the handle, something real strong, okay?" Lee asked the little girl when a light bulb went off in his head.

"Hey, what about my walking stick?" John asked.

"Yeah, that'll work, Dad, go with Clem to get it." Lee told the duo as they left the room.

that was when glass broke and Eddie started to panic, he whipped his gun and started shooting them left, right and centre, but then a walker snuck up behind him and started chewing on his neck. Wyatt heard Eddie's screams and came out to see and saw that his friend was being devoured by the flesh eating monster.

"Oh my god!" Wyatt whispered to himself.

That was when Carley got grabbed by Walkers and Lee went on the kill.

"Oliver, can you hold the door by yourself?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, why?" Oliver asked.

Without warning, Lee runs to the bench and grabs Carley's bag and fishes her out a new clip and passes it to her, which she quickly loads and dispatches the 2 walkers on her. Oliver was holding the door and now Clem was holding Johns walking stick to him, he takes it without hesitation and puts it in between the handlebars of the doors, he then runs to the door, holding Clem's hands and Lee holding Carley's and Larry is holding the door open for them and lets all but Lee in straight away.

"You're not coming with us, you son of a bitch!" Larry yelled and punched Lee straight in the face.

He left and Kenny appeared in the doorway of a dazed Lee and was bringing an axe he found straight over the top of his head, but next to Lees, killing the Walker instantly. Kenny held his hand down to Lee to help him up, and lee took the hand.

"I'm not letting someone else get eaten today." Kenny stated after sending his hand down to help Lee up, Lee accepts it. "Especially a good friend." Kenny finishes with a smile.

Lee looked out to the pharmacy as he went to close the door and saw the place overrun. He slammed the door and ran for Kenny's truck.

* * *

The bodies of the dead, the ones at the motel, there was easily half a dozen, were being piled and ready to burn and the survivors of the pharmacy were ready to leave that behind them.

"Hey, Glenn." John greeted, Glenn put ahand up as if to shush him as he listens to the states of emergency. He hears that Atlanta is in a stage 9 catastrophe.

"I think I need to go." Glenn told Lee in a straight up voice. Lilly heard this and went over to investigate.

"To Atlanta?" John asked.

"Yeah, I got friends there, and I just can't stay here, knowing that they could be trapped in that city." Glenn told John sternly.

"It sounds like nobody knows what's happening there." John told him.

"I gotta take my chances." Glenn said.

Lilly gave John a bit of a death stare then walked away after he told her in his own way that he can do it.

"You gotta do what you gotta do." John told him. agreeing and disagreeing with him at the same time.

"And I gotta do this, John." Glenn said with a determined voice.

"I was gonna tell the others later but, since you're leaving, i am going to tell you."

"What is it." Glenn asked curiously.

"I'm bitten." John said with a straight face.

* * *

"Hey, Wyatt, how you holding up, man?" Oliver asked Wyatt, knowing what he has gone through.

"I'll be right, I'm sure, just leave me alone... please?" Wyatt said with a

"Good luck with your grieving process, man." Oliver said, genuinely

* * *

"Wait, what?" Glenn asked worriedly.

"When we were trying to escsape... those things were on me and one of them bit me on my leg. I will shoot myself when they start burning the bodies, which looks to be now." John told him, remembering the terrifying moment.

"Hey, I'll join you, man." Glenn told him, walking slowly over to Larry, where the bodies are.

"Hey. John, What do you want?" Larry asked harshly.

"Hey, in the attack, I... I was bitten. I want you to burn my body but i want to say goodbye to my son first." John said, Larry understanding his point of veiw.

* * *

"Hey, Doug, Carley, how are you guys holding up after that?" Lee asked remoursefully.

"I'll be right, it's, just, I never thought i'd see Doug and the rest of them again." Carley said, glancing at Doug for a moment.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Mike asked, walking towards them.

"What... what do you mean, Mike?" Doug said, really not getting the picture.

That was the unexpected moment that Doug found out that Carley loved him and he went in to plant a kiss, but that quickly escalated to tounging each others mouths. Lee and Mike walked quickly away.

"What are you, some sort of matchmaker?" Lee asked Mike.

"Something like that." Mike said, walking away from Lee and towards Lilly.

Lee walked up to Kenny to talk to him about the stuff that had happened.

* * *

"Hey Ken." Lee greeted the freind of his.

"Close call back there." Ken stated.

"Thanks for picking me up." Lee thanked and put his hand out for Ken to take.'

"No problem." Ken said happily accepting his handshake. "We have to take care of each other." Ken finshed.

"Yeah, we do." Lee agreed happily but yet saddened by the death of Eddie.

"I think you know what you're doing." Ken told Lee almost randomly.

"Shit, man, do any of us?" Lee asked the man, doubting his knowledge of the situation.

With Clementine, I mean. Earlier you said that you were clueless. I just want you to know that i look at you, and i see the type of guy that figures things out. that girl is going to be just fine." Ken told the man, certain that the man standing in front of him will teach that little girl how to survive.

"Thanks Kenny." Lee saud with a smile on his face.

John walked over with tears in his eyes and asked if he could steal his son away for a minute.

"You got it." Kenny said remorsefully.

* * *

"What was that about, Kenny?" Katjaa asked.

"I saw a bite on Johns arm, I think it has something to do with that." Kenny said sadly.

"Oh, poor Lee, losing his only family member left, that is horrible." Katjaa said as she sympathetically looks at Lee talking to his father.

* * *

"Hey, Dad, What did you want?" Lee said, looking his father in the eyes.

"I wanted to say goodbye before I die... I was bitten in the attack. I wanted Larry to burn my body and you have a witness in Glenn." John said as tears started to roll down his face.

"No, Dad, fuck... no, I have... I have to bury you, I want to bury you." Lee said, losing control of his feelings and crying uncontrollably.

"You can't stop Larry from doing that, it is the only way, Lee, remember that I always love you. Me and your mother and brother. We always loved you." John finished. He hugged his son, happy about what became of his creation. "I can die peacefully with knowing what you became, my wonderful son." John told his son, who just couldn't speak at the present moment.

"Goodbye, Dad." Lee said, the only two words that could come out of his mouth.

* * *

"Hey, Lilly. Larry not burned the bodies yet?" Mike asked Lilly as she walked towards an apartment to put her stuff in.

"No, John was bitten, he is gonna shoot himself after he says goodbye to Lee." Lilly told Mike.

"Shit, feel sorry for Lee." Mike said compassionately.

"It seemed like it was going so well, but... now... it is going so bad."

"Yeah, well, i am going to say my respects." Mike smiled at Lilly. "You should too." He finished.

* * *

The shot rang out and his dead body slumped to the ground. John was well and truly dead, the bonfire of Walkers was already burning and Larry just added more fuel to the fire.

"Goodbye, old man, you'll be missed." Oliver said, looking at Lee. "Some of us more than others." Oliver said.

* * *

While Lee is walking away from the walker fire, he looks over to Larry to see him giving him a glare. He walks over to see what the problem was.

"What do you want?" Lee asked harshly.

"You like my daughter?" Larry asked.

"Her Dad tried to kill me, so..." Lee answered the mans question.

"Well he did that because he knows Lee Everett is a convicted murderer; and so will everyone else if you go near her." Larry told the man, talking in third person. "You hear me? I know who you are, and i don't give a shit what happens to you, but if anything happens to my daughter or that little girl you got with you, you watch your ass." Larry finished on a very harsh tone and walked away.

"Hey, Lee, you got a second?" Lilly asked in a polite manner.

Lee looked over to Larry as an answer.

"He'd be dead if it weren't for you and your Dad." Lilly told Lee with a smile.

"That guy Eddie, is dead, because of me." Lee told her with a guilty conscience.

"You can't be like that, you're only one man." Lilly told the man standing in front of her with admiralty. "We're lucky to have you." Lilly finished, which made Lee smile, then in the distance, they hear a helicopter blade spinning.

"I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing." Kenny said, walking over to Lee and Lilly. "This moter inn's pretty damn defendable. We block off the entrances with some cars, and keep someone on watch and we could stay here until the military roles through." Kenny said with some logic.

"I actually agree with that plan." Lilly said with confidence as the trio walk towards the entrance of the moter inn.

"We've got beds, we've got water, and most importantly, we have light, there are worse places to call home" Ken said with pride.

It was then that all the lights in the city went out. one by one and the group of survivors get scared and panicked.


End file.
